Fallout New Vegas: A Helping Hand
by Jacob14
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and the Courier venture off into the wasteland to help the Courier find out what happend about her past
1. Chapter 1

A Cold December

Jacob

I walked until I fell down. I looked up and saw the gates of Megaton, I crawled through the gates and into the house. I laid on the bed for what felt like forever, I just kept thinking about my brothers. How I didn't die and they did. In my mind I wouldn't have mind dying with them in Alaska. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I packed up my things, I knew where I was going. I walked out and went walking.

Amata

When I woke up I looked at my pipboy and saw that it was 8am. there was a note on the table which read "_Amata, don't look for me, I'm going to the one place I should have gone when I got out of the vault, go to The Citadel and look for a girl named Missy, she'll know where I went, but don't come looking for me_

_ P.S you were a good friend_"

As I finished reading the letter I felt tears in my eyes. I sat there crying for maybe a couple hours. How could he do this to me, was I not good enough for him.

1 month later

Jacob

I finally found my street, I felt like a little kid again, walking home from school with my brothers and my parents outside on the porch. As I got closer I saw someone sitting on the porch. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was my mom. I walked up to her and she looked at me teary eyed. I put my bag down and took of my helmet. I'm home mama I said to her.

2 weeks later

Jacob

Everything was going okay, my mom explained how she survived the fallout by getting a stasis chamber, my dad didn't make it though. In Charlottesville a lot of the town wasn't destroyed at all. A lot of people were still in it. Somehow the grass was still green and the sky was blue, we had solar powered generators so we had power. The Nuka Cola Factory. I went there and saw that it was still working. I got into uniform and started working there again. One day I got a call that my mama was sick. The owner agreed and let me have the rest of the day off. Once I heard that phone call I sprinted all the way home. when I got home I saw our old neighbor Linda, I asked her where mama was and she said inside in her room.

When I opened the door to her room I saw Doctor Wilson talking to my mama, after a minute of talking he left. I took of my Nuka Cola hat, I was wearing a red checkered button up shirt with a pair of khakis and dark shoes. I sat my hat on her nightstand and pulled a chair up next to her.

I will never forget this conversation I had with her, I asked her what was happening and she said that she was dying. Don't worry sweetheart dying is a part of life, it's part of our destiny, I didn't know it, but I was destined to be your mama, you did good mama I told her, I only did what god gave me the power to do, I will miss you Jake. She died on a Wednesday morning, I bought her a hat with pretty little flowers. She had lung cancer.

Missy

I finally made it to Charlottesville; I went to Jacob's house and saw him sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. He stood up when he saw me, I walked over and asked what's wrong, I could tell he had been crying, He looked at me and said mama's dead. He cried on my shoulder for I don't know how long. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped and went into his house and sat down in the rocking chair. I walked in and sat on the couch beside him. Jacob I think you should know that Amata left, she said that she didn't want to be outside anymore and went back into the vault.

Jacob

I kept thinking in my head what my mama said, destiny. I looked up at Missy and said something that changed both of our lives. "Missy, will you marry me" she looked at me shocked and after a few seconds of silence she finally said yes.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, the next chapter will be the conclusion of the lone soldier, I'm running out of ideas and am taking a break for a week or two to think. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow when I get home from school, leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fun and Games are over

Jacob

9 months later

Me and Missy had a little boy. Missy died in child birth, I buried her in our backyard. But Jake is doing just fine.

I walked out the back door and in front of Missy's grave. I can't believe your gone, you were always a good friend and loving wife. I felt tears starting in my eyes and tried to hold them back. Missy, you've given me the greatest gift in the world, a son. Jake is so smart. I know you would be proud of him, I know I am. I make sure he brushes his teeth and combs his hair. I make his breakfast, lunch and dinner. He's starting school again soon. I'm also teaching him important stuff he'll need to know if he decides to venture off into the wasteland. Here, he wrote you a letter, he said I can't read it so I'm gonna place it right here. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away.

10 years later

Jake

I'm surprised I'm actually graduating school. I spent most of my time with my dad working on what he calls wasteland survival skills. As I walked on stage to get my diploma I couldn't help but think my life was about to change forever. I shook hands with the principal and lined up for a picture when the doors to the auditorium busted open and these people with black armor and assault rifles burst in and shot up everybody, including my dad. I looked around and realized that I was the only one alive. You one of them yelled, come here now. What's going on I asked them, your our target. Unfortunately we can't kill you right here our boss wants to meet you. I felt them cuff me and put a black bag over my head and tie it. I don't know how far we walked felt like miles. When we stopped they took the bag off and I saw we were in a building in a junkyard. One of the guard hit me with the butt of there assault rifle and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a cell. A girl who looked about my age maybe a year younger came walking up to my cell. Get up she ordered. I got up. She unlocked the cell and I stepped out. I think we were on the second floor or something because I heard something crash and heard gunfire. The girl grabbed my armed and pulled me into a room with her and locked the door.

What's going on I asked, raiders she replied their getting bigger in numbers and are swarming places like this where the Talon Company Mercs are busy with killing people like you. Wait why do you want to kill me. She sighed, your father and you were suppose to be killed because we don't want you messing with us or anyone else. Incase you don't know your father was a legend in these parts of D.C people called him a Messiah or Last hope for mankind, some shit like that and we were ordered to take him and you out. But the boss wanted to see you. where is this boss, he was downstairs now but probably got slaughtered. So does the contract still stand I asked. Yes until someone else higher up calls it off. So what are you gonna kill me now. Yep she said pulling out her gun. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Someone was pounding on the door. The girl pulled me away from it and uncuffed me. She was right I front of the door when it went down. She fell to the floor and was knocked out from the door being busted open. Her gun though slid near me. I grabbed for it right as they started pouring in. I shot every single one of them down. I dropped the gun and walked out, I felt something hit my chest, when I looked down I saw that I was bleeding, I turned around and saw a raider had just shot me point blank with a 10mm pistol. A second later the raider fell to the floor. The girl ran over and said you're bleeding pointing to my chest. Yea and so what your gonna kill me anyway, I can't she retorted, if someone else kills our target it won't count as one of us did it, because the way we kill our targets we do it in a way that people know it's Talon Company. Unfortunately I don't have anything to attend your wound to so we have to go get some medical attention. She got a bed sheet and wrapped it around my chest tight. What's your name I asked her as she finished wrapping me up. Katherine but people call me Kat for short. I already know who you are she said. So what do we do know I asked her looking her up and down. Well first we need to get you medical attention, the way I see it we have 3 days until you bleed out to death.

I was wearing a t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. My white t-shirt was crimson red since I was hit internally. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:15pm. We both left the building and went walking to Megaton. That was the closest place but would take about 8 hours to get there.

Kat

As we were walking Jake asked me questions like where did I come from or how I got to work for Talon, he did that for about a hour before I told him to shut up. 6 hours later we came to the elementary school or what's left of it. It was raining so we went in and closed the doors. I told Jake to keep quiet because this place was raider infested. I pulled my assault rifle off my back and reloaded a clip, I killed most of the raiders. We turned this corner and I felt something just hit me and I blacked out or something. When I woke up I was in Jakes arms being carried somewhere. I felt his shirt which was getting damper now that he had been carrying me. I don't know I felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt me. He opened a door and laid me down on the couch. I looked around and saw that he had made a bed by pushing mattresses together and putting a sheet around them. he checked his watch and then tightened the bed sheet which now looked like part of his shirt because of how red it was. He picked me up and laid me on the pile of mattresses while he laid a little bit away. I woke up to my pants feeling wet. I looked over to Jake and saw a pool of blood flowing in my direction. I crawled over to him and saw that he was pale. He was still breathing. The bed sheet around him wasn't working anymore and there wasn't anything in here with enough pressure to slow the bleeding down. I saw his green eyes shimmer underneath his dark brown hair. Look I said holding him still, the only way your gonna survive is if I apply pressure to slow down the bleeding and since there's nothing in here to do that I'm going to lay on top of you to slow the bleeding down. He didn't say anything but looked at me shivering all over his body. As I lay on top of I realized how toned he was, I could fill his muscles underneath me. I felt him slowly stop shivering. I lifted my head of his shoulder and looked at him, our face inches apart. I quickly looked away hiding my red face in his shoulder.

I felt something wrap around my body and felt his arms across my back. When I woke up I saw that he was gone. I followed the blood trail which led outside and up into Megaton. I walked into Megaton and went into the clinic. You're lucky you got here when you did kid, unfortunately I can only slow down the bleeding and give you some med x and stimpak's, if you wanna stop bleeding you need to go to Rivet City.

Jake

I saw Kat enter the clinic right as I finished talking to the doctor. Her wavy black hair followed with her bright blue eyes and a somewhat pale skin, she looked beautiful. As we walked out of Megaton she spun around to face her and said don't every do that again, you scared me I thought you were dead or kidnapped for a second and then I would not have gotten paid. Don't worry, when I woke up I quietly got up and left not to wake you up. I said with a smile. Okay we need to get to Rivet City before you bleed out to death she said. I know let's just go. As we were walking passed by the Anchorage Memorial. Stop I said to Kat as we got to the memorial. What is it she asked looking concerned, my dad and my uncles were in the Great War. And she retorted sounding annoyed. I have to pay my respects, I walked up the steps and pulled out my cross necklace and said a prayer. As I stood up I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around only to be shoved against the wall. What is it ka-. I didn't get to finish before I felt her soft lips pressed against mine. I pulled away, she had a look of lust in her eye, I knew what she was thinking but if we did have sex I probably wouldn't live to feel the end of it. No Kat we can't, then let's get you fixed up she yelled and grabbed my hand basically dragging me to Rivet City. Wait I yelled. We were just approaching the steps of the memorial. Kat what made you wanna fuck me I asked her. I don't know she said, last night when you left I felt so alone and I didn't want to be alone. I know when I first met you, getting you fixed and killing you was my goal but you showed me that maybe there's a meaning to life than just killing people to get money, maybe there's a chance that we can save people instead of killing them. And for your contract I'm not going to finish it. She was taking off her armor and once she had it off and was in nothing but a tank top and shorts, she held out the contract and burned it. I'm no longer a Talon Merc, I'm yours and Jake I know we've only known each other for a short while but you showed me the meaning of life and I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

A week in New Vegas

Jake

I spent the next couple hours in the Rivet City clinic getting fixed up and humming "Blue Moon" in my head. As I walked out Kat asked me what was that tune I was humming. Blue Moon by Frank Sinatra, I heard it a while back. Me and Kat walked out of Rivet City where we were approached by a US Military recruiter, in case you didn't know the Enclave and the Brotherhood have formed the US Military again and have been looking for recruits while running ad's over the Military's radio. I spun Kat around so she was facing me, Kat I said putting my hand on her cheek, I'm heading to New Vegas in a couple days and I know you don't want to come to New Vegas so you can stay at my dad's old house in Megaton. Why are you going to New Vegas she asked tears starting to form in her eyes. Kat I know this is going to sound strange to you but it's what my father's always said to me, everybody has a destiny, you just got to go out there and find it. So I guess that's the reason I'm going to New Vegas to find my destiny. Kat was now crying but her face was red and she looked mad. She looked up in my eyes and slapped me across my face before walking away. I went back into the marketplace and bought a checkered suit along with a army pack and headed for Megaton. I figured since I didn't really have anything to use as a weapon I would head back to Megaton and get a assault rifle.

Once I got to my house in Megaton I grabbed a assault rifle with all the ammo I could find which was a lot. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I grabbed for my dad's revolver and aimed at whoever was at the top of the stairs. I saw it was Kat and lowered the gun down, I turned back to packing before I heard her pull out her own gun. Still standing where she was. I grabbed my dad's revolver I shot her in the leg and changed into my dad's winterized armor. I was thinking in my head" there's nothing Jake Hartley can do at the moment but, the Lone Wanderer is a different story" I've come to realize that there's no second chance's in the wasteland, so why give them. I walked up to Kat and bent down beside her. She was begging for her life when I lifted my gun up to her head and before I shot her I whisperd in her ear, no more chances. A loud bang filled the house, I watched as her eyes turned lifeless. I dropped the revolver and walked out. I spent the next month getting to what's now being called the Mojave Wasteland. I climbed a hill and saw a foot and part of an arm sticking out of the sand. I dug it up and found a girl who was dressed in a uniform with a patch on her arm that said Mojave Express. I carried her to a town called Goodsprings and put her in the care of the town's doctor, Doc Mitchell. I waited at Doc Mitchell's house, I don't know but something was telling me that this girl was special.

I heard Doc talking to her in the other room. When they finished talking Doc said that the guy who rescued her was here. As they came into the living room I saw her. She was beautiful; any guy would love to have her as his wife. She walked over to me and shook my hand. Her hand was soft but had a warm feeling to it. She sat down on the couch beside me. So you're the guy who saved me she asked looking me up and down. Doc said I'll leave you two alone and walked outside. What's your name I asked her looking at her dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Taylor she said nervously looking down. What's that thing on your arm I asked her looking at it, It's a pipboy 3000 she said meeting my eyes. It can do a lot of things. Well all I have is a pipboy 2500 it's a small handheld version of that. Doc walked in and said that it's getting late but we're welcome to stay the night. Me and Taylor thanked Doc and got up to go eat. When we finished eating doc went to bed so me and Taylor were the only ones up. I pushed the couch and two chairs together. Me and Taylor sat beside each other.

So what's your story Taylor asked me. Well I was raised by my father, my mom died and gone to heaven when I was born. I lived in a part of the United States where the bombs didn't really affect us, so I lived a normal life until Talon Mercs came and took it from me. I met this girl I later killed to get my revenge for killing my father. I spent a month trying to get here. I found you in the sand so I carried you here and here I am. The radio went silent then started playing Beyond The Sea by Bobby Darin. So what's your story I asked her picking up a Nuka Cola and taking a sip. Well I was raised here in the Mojave Wasteland. My parents were killed when I was 17, I got a job with the Mojave Express and here I am one year later a 18 year old who doesn't remember a whole lot about what happened. Just as she finished telling her life story Blue Moon came on. I turned up the radio a tiny bit and closed Docs bedroom door. This is my favorite song I told her laying back on the couch in my checkered suit. I was humming the tune. I didn't notice she was laying beside me until about half way through the song.

As the song finished I felt my eyes getting heavy. I had a dream that I was back in my house and Taylor was making breakfast. I shot straight up feeling sweat on my face. Blue Moon was playing again. I got up and walked outside to sit on the cold porch. I saw a man talking about a revolver that is like blessed or cursed or something. I got up and started walking towards him. You he yelled pointing at me come over here. When I got to him he talked to me about how the gun is suppose to have some power when it finds its rightful owner. The light is blue which means the owner does not have it. I've gone to Jacobstown and back, what's your name I asked the Dark man. Cliff Briscoe he announced. The gun sitting on the table fell off by my feet. I picked it up about to give it to him when the light on it turned green. It's you Cliff said sounding excited. It says whoever is in possession of the gun will have no problem killing anything. It says that one bullet is all it takes to put anything including a Deathclaw out of its misery. Come on it's just a gun. Is it Cliff said pointing to a cage. Cliff opened a cage and a Deathclaw popped out. He had a robot shoot it with a 10mm pistol all over its body like a machine gun. It took a lot of shots to kill it. Then another one popped out and started charging for me. I aimed the gun at its head and shot it. The bullet going right through its head splitting it in two. What's this guns name anyways I asked turning to Cliff Briscoe, it's called "that gun" he said pointing at it. How much for it I asked pulling out a bag of caps. For you it's free with all the ammo you need. The gun is said to have been blessed and whoever possess it and the light is green is meant to be some sort of Messiah. Well I ain't no Messiah I'm just a kid. Listen kid Cliff said, I'll have a messenger stop by Docs house and drop off revolver ammo for you.

I thanked him and went back into Docs house. I saw Taylor still sleeping. She was like the Marilyn Monroe of our time. I reloaded That Gun and put it in my suit pocket. I climbed back onto the couch and fell back asleep. When I woke up again Taylor's arm was around me. I didn't mind it being there I felt all fuzzy when I was beside her. I buried my head in her shoulder and tried to get some more sleep. I felt something shake me awake. When I opened my eyes I saw Taylor in her underwear. She had a body that looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo. I couldn't help but stare at her big breasts. She caught me staring and was blushing. I looked away before getting up. A hour later me and Taylor were at the door saying goodbye to Doc. When we walked outside it was a bright sunny day. I looked at Taylor and asked Where To Now?


	4. Chapter 4

The Kings

Jake

We left Goodsprings and in a few hours stumbled into Freeside. Taylor was allowed access into the strip since she was a courier for the Mojave Express but I wasn't. I told Taylor to start looking in the casinos and let me know if she found anything. I left the gate to the strip and headed for The Kings School Of Impersonation. I opened the door and talked to one of the guys in the jackets. They directed me upstairs to meet there leader. I met this man called The King, and asked him how to get into the strip and he said that he could not only get me in but let me join the Kings if I do one thing for him. That one thing was to kill all the Freeside thugs. No problem I said and walked out of the Kings HQ. I pulled out that gun and one by one went around and killed every thug that I could find. After looting them of their caps and other stuff and giving it out to the kids, I reloaded "that gun" and put it away. Once I got back upstairs, The King gave me not only a pass to the Strip but a invitation to the Kings. I figured since it looked like they could help me and it doesn't hurt to have friends why not, so I agreed to join and was handed one of their outfits which was a black leather jacket with The Kings logo on the back, a white t-shirt, Levi jeans, and black biker boots. They also had their barber put my hair like everyone else's. When they finished fixing me up I looked at myself in a mirror, I didn't look to bad I thought. I went into the strip and saw Taylor walking up to me. What happened to you she asked, I joined the kings I replied. Well listen she said, apparently Mr. House has been watching you and what you did in Freeside and wants to talk to you tomorrow morning at 6am, if I were you I'd go to the kings and take an acting class or something.

Alright but what will you do I asked her. I will be around the wasteland seeing what else I can find about my past, I hugged her and said goodbye. I went back into the Kings school of impersonation and had a couple of guys teach me the ways of The Kings. It took me a couple of tries but I eventually got the way of talking like the kings down. They then taught me a couple tricks to persuade people. When they finished teaching me, they escorted me down into a room with a stage and watched a couple king members perform. As we were watching I asked them if the kings own the strip, one of them said no but The King would like to have them own it. After the performance I went into one of the rooms with a bed and fell asleep. I woke up at 5 and greased up my hair again, surprisingly it didn't mess up a whole lot when I was sleeping. I went to the Lucky 38 and straight up to where Mr. House was. As I stepped out of the elevator I was greeted by a beautiful room and the sound of electronics. As I walked down the stairs I saw a face on a computer screen.

Ahh, Mr. Hartley we meet at last. I have been awaiting your arrival. Same to you Mr. House so what did you need of me. What I need, no what I want is a pre war wasteland. What I mean by that is I want the NCR and the Legion gone. Back when I was a young boy I was a greaser. I like The Kings a lot and hopefully wanted to make them a huge group like NCR or the Legion. How do we do that I asked eyeing him suspiciously. It's simple I make The Kings, and by that I mean that I give The Kings money, ammo, food etc, also places around and in the strip, also robots and other stuff. If they become somewhat like a Mafia. What I mean is that they become more organized. I heard the elevator ding and turned around and looked up the stairs. The King was walking down them. Mr. House started talking to The King and after a few minutes of talking they finally came to a agreement. The agreement was that The Kings expand around the strip and become more of a organization or family, Mr. House would be the like I guess the owner of The Kings while The King would be the manager, if that makes since. I left the room and headed back to The Kings School Of Impersonation. Taylor was on my mind the whole day.

* * *

Taylor

After searching a few terminals I found where I might be from. The place was not what I expected, a vault. Vault 13 which was located in southern California. When I finished getting information and how to get there I immediately started running for The Strip. It felt like hours before I finally reached Freeside. As I walked in I was approached by a robot who looked like Elvis a little bit. I told him that I was looking for Jake and the robot pointed in the direction that he was in. I opened the doors to The Kings place and it smelt like cigarettes and whiskey. I found Jake playing a game of poker. One of the kings turned to me and said to Jake that I was here. He said one second. Alright guys you going all in or what he said looking at every one of them with a smirk on his face. They all went in. the pot was over 5k, I guess they had been playing for a while or saved bottle caps. A few guys folded and it was down to only Jake and another guy. Blue Moon came on, as soon as Jake heard it he yelled turn it up. The guy sitting across from him said let's see what you got. Jake laid his cards down showing a King and Queen. The expression on the guys face changed to horror as he laid down his cards revealing a pair of 3's and 4's. Jake grabbed all the caps and put them in his bag. He then shook the guys hand and got up and turned to me. Pack your stuff I said. Why he asked looking confused, he smelled like nicotine and alcohol. We're going to Vault 13. He went into the back room and came out a few minutes later. As we left the strip I saw more Kings than ever. As we hiked out into the Nevada desert it got cold. I didn't have anything to wear and was shaking. When Jake saw this he took off his Kings jacket and wrapped it around me. It felt warm and smelt like cigarettes and whiskey, more importantly it smelt like Jake. These past few days I've been having these feelings for him but I'm not sure if he's gonna like me the same way some I'm just gonna play it like we're friends for right now and nothing more. After hiking which was like forever we found this old house from the prewar era. It was somewhat destroyed. As we walked in we saw that it was as if nobody even lived here. Like the family had moved away leaving all their stuff here. I told Jake that I was going to get a shower and headed upstairs to the bathroom. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs right as I got the water to the perfect temperature. Jake came into the bathroom and said to wait a second while he gets the grease out of his hair. Here stupid I said lifting his head up and putting shampoo on it.

If you want grease to come out of your hair you should use shampoo, that would help a lot better than just water. As I finished washing his hair he realized that we were inches apart. He said this isn't right we shouldn't be doing this and started heading for the door but I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall pinning him to it. Nothing is right in the wasteland I said and pulled him in for a kiss. I felt the water and it felt like ice. It's cold I said, don't worry we'll make it warm he replied as he started pulling his shirt off.


End file.
